


Baby I'm Perfect

by littlehinatas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehinatas/pseuds/littlehinatas
Summary: In which Luhan drags Sehun to every one of his crazy antics to get his ex back, Sehun has not-so-platonic feelings towards the elder, and Luhan never knew how important Sehun was in his life until he was gone by his side
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Baby I'm Perfect

**FOREWORD**

"Look! Over there!" 

It was another ordinary day in Seoul. The sun is out and bright, the clouds white and fluffy, and the city still bustling with an ocean of crowd. It was past 2 in the afternoon, school had just ended and the two best friends are now out and about. 

"Hyung, slow down!", Sehun said as he bent down a little to catch his breath. The fiery ball of gas up in the sky paid them no mercy as it continued to burn Sehun's exposed flesh. "It is...", Sehun continued to breathe heavily. "...very hot you know." 

"I know that, silly.", Luh an said as he wiped his own share of sweat and body grease. He wanted to look presentable if ever he comes across with-- "Oh! Here they come!" 

At Luhan's warning, they immediately hid behind a car parked a few feet away from a shiny Jet Black Mercedes B enz Sehun knew that Luhan knew by heart. It is most definitely Yixing's car. What, with 2 years of dating, Sehun is positive that Luhan had memorized Yixing's car's plate number and probably every spec of dust on it. He probably knows the tire's brand name as well as the air pressure that Yixing prefers when it is being refilled with air. Sehun knew Luhan notices even the finest of details. 

But why is it that Luhan can't seem to notice Sehun and his subtle advances towards the elder? 

Probably because he only saw Sehun as his best friend, almost like family, even. It was upsetting but he knows that he doesn't want to be in that phase forever, doesn't want to regret what could've been, and so he tries his very hard to change Luhan's perspective of him. 

Bu t how could he when he can't even get just the tiniest bit of Luhan's attention? 

"Hyung!", Sehun said a little louder at Luhan who has his eyes set on a pretty woman that had just stepped out of Yixing's car. Gay or not, he admits to the fact that the wo man looks gorgeous and sophisticated as well. 

He looked over at Luhan who has his narrowed gaze onto the woman's figure. His older best friend is probably stabbing the woman inside his imaginative mind. "Hyung, don't stare or she'll notice." 

"But I can' t help it!", Luhan whined as he sat on the curb with Sehun beside him. "She is so pretty that it makes me want to be a girl as well!" 

"Luhan, don't say that!", Sehun scolded as he slapped Luhan's thighs. "Don't ever wish to be a female, okay? It'll hurt  Mrs. Lu's feelings." 

"But Sehunnie..." Luhan has his head lowered and Sehun detected the tone of dejection and insecurity in his voice. He placed his arm over Luhan's shoulder and gently rubbed the elder's nape. Luhan looked up at him, his sparkly eyes f illed with tears. "Isn't that why Yixing broke up with me? Because he's into pretty girls and not pretty boys like I am? Sehun, why did he break up with me? Is it because I'm a guy?" 

To be honest, he doesn't know what to say. Neither he nor Luhan knew the reason of the sudden break up because Yixing didn't give Luhan an explanation as to why. He just broke it off, like breaking a wooden table in half. And so that gave Luhan the privile ge of coming up with bizarre reasons as to why Yixing left him. But no one can tell him the truth except for the dimpled guy himself. 

That is why a week ago, Luhan had started his little adventures of following Yixing around the city, be it in Seoul or i n other parts of South Korea. He was that desperate for answers. He dragged Sehun with him, the reason being the need for a tall, less idiotic partner in crime that can also serve as a lookout. 

Well, glad to know that his 16 years of friendship with Luha n would just result to him being Luhan's lookout as the elder stalked his ex-boyfriend. Wouldn't that be a stab to his already bruised heart? 

Also, Luhan had the idea of making Yixing fall in love with him again and Sehun can't help but tense up as Luhan announced it cheerfully to him while he was eating (and he choked for a while, of course). 

It's not that he was upset that Luhan won't get over Yixing anytime soon, but the thought of Luhan making Yixing, or anyone for that matter, fall in love with him , that scared him. It was no difficult thing to fall in love with the person in the name of Luhan. Heavens, no. He knew when he was 13 that he had fallen in love with his hyung already. 

It wasn't a hard mathematical equation, no. It was easy as 1, 2, 3. 

And now all of Luhan's bravery and confidence had them end up in their current situation, both of Sehun's arms wrapped around the older of the two who was sobbing into his uniform, the thought of stopping not evident. Well what do you know, this is deja  vu. 

He remembered 2 weeks ago...that very day that he was supposed to be feeling happy but he didn't as he experienced first hand Luhan's most devastated condition. 

_ "Sehun...", Luhan cried as soon as he saw Sehun turn on the corner of the hallway. Worr _ _ ied, Sehun rushed to the elder before Luhan can collapse on the floor. He cupped Luhan's face and studied the elder's face. Oh what a sight he saw.  _

_ Luhan's lips were trembling as sobs came out of those beautiful pair of flesh. His cheeks are red but he i _ _ s certainly not blushing. His hyung's nose has snot coming out of it and without hesitation he wiped them with the back of his hand. And lastly, the part of Luhan's face that Sehun loves the most is his eyes. They were filled with salty tears, but were spa _ _ rkly still.  _

_ His hyung, his bestfriend, his soulmate, is crying. Sehun wrapped his arms around the frail boy's stature and stroke his back with gentle glides of his hand.  _

_ "Hyung, what's wrong?", he asked as soon as Luhan stopped sobbing. Luhan looked at _ _ his younger  _ _ best friend's pair of orbs and whispered, "Yixing broke up with me."  _

_ Sehun knew Luhan is a crybaby. He cries over the silliest of things, be it the dramas that he watches or a dead bird on the street, he cries over it. Sehun finds it in himse _ _ lf that Luhan crying over small situations as such amuses him to no end and it had always been the starting topic of endless teasing. But now, Luhan crying over a man that had left him broken hearted, is something not worth sharing a joke or two.  _

_ He knew _ _ how much Luhan loves Yixing. He loves him like he is the air to his lungs or the soil to his roots. He would be devastated without the other. Sehun has to admit that it hurt seeing his best friend, the one he secretly considered as his soulmate, be complet _ _ ely in love to the point that it wasn't healthy anymore as Luhan always craved Yixing's being with him.  _

_ Sehun came up with the conclusion that Luhan might not be in love with Yixing, but in love with the feeling of being inlove. It was confusing, yes, but there's a difference.  _


End file.
